


Second Dance

by rilina



Category: Bleach
Genre: Community: 31_days, Gen, zanpakuto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-04
Updated: 2007-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 08:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rilina/pseuds/rilina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For 31_days' May 8 prompt: sun and ice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Dance

Rukia's blinded by her own attack; the glare of the sun on the wall of ice she's just created is like nothing she's ever encountered. She immediately shields her eyes with a raised arm, but for several long moments all she can see is spots. She blinks furiously as she listens for a counterstrike. It doesn't come.

Nii-sama would comment on the seconds she stands helpless, but he's not here. And when Rukia's vision finally clears, she lowers her arm and sees Kaien-dono beaming at her from the far side of the meadow; it's entirely possible that he's more pleased by her feat than she is.

The frozen wave hasn't touched him, of course. He side-stepped its onslaught with a speed neither her eyes nor her ice could follow.

Much later, she'll remember this day, this hour, this place, Kaien-dono's praise, Sode no Shirayuki's whispers in her ear, and, most of all, the dazzling light. She looks at the white sword in her hand--its ribbon swirls gently of its own accord, like a living thing--and marvels at what she's wrought.

Sandals crush the frozen grass; Kaien-dono's approaching, zanpakutoh in hand.

"Now, Kuchiki," he says, smiling. "Do it again."


End file.
